First & Last Kiss
by TeamSeth123
Summary: Bella and Edward have been BFF's since 7th grade. Will a break-up and kiss lead the two farther away from each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay Mom! I'll be home about 5." I yelled to my Mom from upstairs.

"Wait sweetie I want a picture of your first day!" She responded running down the stairs with her camera in hand.

"Mom really? Your gonna make me late to pick up the girls." I whined.

"Oh just one picture. You look so gorgeous." My mom marveled. I chose a pair blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a red heart on it, black vans, and my favorite necklace. _**(Pictures on my profile)**_

Today was my first day of senior year and I was very excited to almost be done with high school. My name is Isabella Swan and I live in Forks Washington. I attend the high school down the street from my house. I was on the way to pick up my two best friends from their houses when I received a call. I looked at the caller i.d. and a smile graced my face. I put my phone on speaker:

"Well good morning sunshine." I said to my number one guy-best friend, Edward Cullen. He was the star quarterback for the varsity football team and played varsity baseball too.

"Someone's in a good mood I take it?"

"Well yes since today is our first day of senior year! Why aren't you so excited?"

"I am. Listen I got to go I'm picking up Tanya. See ya later." He hung up the phone before I could answer.

Tanya Denali was the head cheerleader at the school and unfortunately had caught Edwards' eye the moment she moved down from Alaska last year. Everyone in the school knew I was in love with Edward. Well everyone but Edward. I always contemplated whether I should tell him or not but I always chickened out and ended up not telling him. We've been best friends since 7th grade and I would hate to ruin in.

I arrived at my first stop. My best friend Alice's house. We had known each other since 6th grade and she is the one who introduced Edward to me in middle school. How do I describe the pixie? She was about 5'1, had short, black, spiky hair, and was a fashion addict. She always seemed to have the most energy out of the group and that's why I love her.

"Good morning love muffins!" she sang while getting in my car. She wore dark skinny jeans, a cream colored shirt with flowers and tan heels. "Thanks for the ride. I would have driven today but I thought you, Rosie, and I could pull up together!" she nearly yelled even though I was sitting right next to her.

"It's no problem Alice but do you really have to yell I'm right next to you." I laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited for today! Were finally the rulers of Forks High. I never thought the day would come." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Let's go pick up Rose!"

"Alright Alice calm down were going." I responded to her bossiness.

We arrived at Rose's place about 10 minutes later. She walked outside and I smiled at how alike Alice and Rose were. Rose wore ripped skinny jean with a black striped sweater and black high-heeled boots.

"Good morning ladies." Rose said climbing into the back of my Audi.

"Good morning Rosie! Are you excited? Today is our first day of _senior_ year!" Alice said, emphasizing the _senior _part a little too much.

"Yes Alice I know today is our first day of senior year." Rose replied sarcastically.

"Woah someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked looking at her through my rear-view mirror.

"No I'm just not used to waking up early yet." She answered. I was usually the one who was grumpy in the morning but today the roles switched.

I pulled into the parking lot and all three of us exited my car. We heard a shriek and Rose and I looked at Alice. She slammed my door and ran across the parking lot almost getting hit by a car. Then we realized where she was running to. Alice had spotted her boyfriend Jasper leaning against his car. Alice and Jasper had been going out for almost two years and I couldn't think of a cuter couple besides Rose and Emmett. Jasper was well reserved and a little on the shy side, so he balanced Alice's hyperness perfectly. He had long, wavy, light, brown hair and was about a head taller than Alice even when she was wearing heels. Next to the two was Emmett standing beside his huge Jeep. As soon as Rose spotted him she ran towards him even though she was wearing heels. When she reached him she jumped into his arms and immediately they started making out. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He played on the football team as well as Jasper and Edward. Emmett was loud, not the smartest, and was in love with Rosie. I laughed at my friends. I walked over to where the two couples were making out and let out an "Ahem." To get their attention. They all stopped making out and just laughed. We all exchanged "Hello's" except Emmett had to be Emmett and gave me what he calls a "big bear hug".

"Emmett…I can't breathe." I exclaimed.

"Sorry bells!" He said, placing me down on my feet. We all started walking into the school to wait for the bell to ring. I still hadn't seen or heard from Edward yet, even if he was with Tanya, he always gave me a good morning hug.

"Have you guys seen Edward?" I asked Emmett and Jasper and they both said no.

The bell rang so I headed off to my first period slightly disappointed. I walked in and the teacher wasn't in the room yet so I took a seat in the back. This class was strictly seniors so I knew most of the kids in the room. I was pulling out my books for government when I could feel someone standing near me.

"Hey Bella." Mike Newton said looking down at me. Mike had asked me out three times last year but he still could not understand that I did not like him.

"Good morning Mike." I said politely looking at him for the briefest second then returning to my books hoping he would get the picture.

"So how was your summer?" he probed.

"It was good." I said shortly. Hoping the teacher would walk in now and save me.

"Yeah well I went up to the mountains during summer and hit some of the hills snowboarding." He said trying to impress me I think. Just then the teacher walked in and saved me from having to hear about Mike and all the girls he "hooked" up with during summer. Mr. Meyers walked in and did the normal introductions and syllabus reading. The bell rang and I quickly packed up my books and headed to my favorite class, English. I walked in and, unfortunately for me, I saw Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica sitting at the front table. I sighed knowing this year was going to be long. I sat at the middle table since the others were claimed and started taking my English binder out.

"So Swan, hear what Eddie bought me for our one year anniversary?" Tanya teased. She was one of those people who knew I loved Edward and used their relationship to her advantage. She waved her hand in front of me shaking her wrist. On her wrist was a delicate charm bracelet. I had to admit it was beautiful. Before I could answer someone else answered for me. "Tanya the whole world doesn't need to know about your pathetic relationship with Edward and the gifts he gets you." Alice answered. Oh how I loved her. "Cullen, I'm pretty sure I was talking to Bella not you." She sneered back. "Yeah well you're talking to me now." Alice responded. Tanya and Alice couldn't stand each other. For one, Alice was Edward's sister and Alice couldn't stand Tanya and her bitchy attitude. Before Tanya could reply the teacher walked in and silenced everyone. Knowing Alice was in my class cheered me up slightly. Again the normal requirements, rules, and expectations were given and soon the bell rang. Alice and I walked out of class and bid each other goodbye. I headed to the Math building and dreaded even walking into class. My sour mood was soon replaced with happiness because I walked in and Edward was seated in the back saving me a spot. He stood up and gave me a hug. That was one of my favorite places, being in his arms.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't see you this morning. Tanya wanted Starbucks this morning so we ran a little late." He said looking genuinely sorry.

"It's fine. The princess always comes first." I said the last part quietly but not quiet enough.

"What'd you say?" he asked looking at me. I always got mesmerized in his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing important." I answered looking down since I knew my cheeks were getting red from getting caught. The calculus teacher walked in and he immediately looked like me meant business. After the teacher expressed to us that he wouldn't put up for any "funny" business the bell rang signaling us that it was lunch time. Edward and I walked out of class and headed to the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table and waited for the others to come.

"So Bells, how was Florida?" Edward asked looking at me from across the table.

"Hot." I laughed. "It was really pretty there and I was happy to see my mom." I answered pulling out Edwards and mine lunch. Since freshman year I had made Edwards lunch since he claimed that I was the best sandwich maker.

"Yum. You're the best Bella." He said while opening up his sack-lunch and digging in. The rest of the gang arrived shortly and we fell into normal conversations. It wasn't five minutes into lunch when Tanya had to come and ruin Edwards and mine conversation. "Eddie! You promised you would sit by me the first day." Tanya whined. She had her usual group or girls standing behind her with their hands on their hips waiting for him to say something. "No I didn't Tanya. I said I would sit with Bella and the gang half of lunch then sit with you the other half." He said trying not to make a scene but Tanya wouldn't have that. "Edward, why do you always choose Bella over me? She isn't prettier than me and I am your girlfriend so you should sit with me." Tanya yelled and the whole cafeteria stood quiet. "Tanya lets go outside." Edward looked angrier than I have ever seen him. He hated making scenes and she always found a way to make one. Tanya and Edward walked outside and Tanya's little followers just stood by the table looking lost. Lauren made the mistake of sneering at Rose.

"Can I help you Lauren?" Rose asked, looking deathly at Lauren.

"I don't need any help from _you _Rosalie." Lauren sneered back.

"Yeah well your gonna need help getting back up when your face meets the floor." Rose said standing up from the table. Just as she stood up Emmett followed and sat her back down.

"You wouldn't dare touch me." She said with her hands across her chest.

"Don't tempt me." Rose warned. One thing I learned when I first met Rose was: Don't ever get on her bad side. And that's exactly where Lauren was headed. The next thing that happened I would have never guessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Okay so who would like to explain to me what has happened in here?" Mr. Faygen, the school principle, yelled. No one dared say a word since they all really knew who had started the fight. "Oh so no one knows now huh? Well if I don't get an answer real quick the consequences will be doubled and I can guarantee they will wish they had told me when I asked the first time. Now I'm going to ask one more time. Who knows what happened to the cafeteria?" Mr. Faygen was beyond mad. The school cafeteria was turned upside down and there was food thrown everywhere and not one person was clean besides Mr. Faygen. "I know what had happened Mr. Faygen." Rose said standing up from the table. "Come with me Rosalie." Mr. Faygen said and led her outside but before he closed the door he said, "Everyone report to the gym _now_."

**RPOV**

Mr. Faygen led me into his office and gave me a towel to wipe off whatever I could. "Alright Rosalie, what happened back there?" he asked. Well truth be told I was the first one to throw food but I wasn't going to be the one who got in trouble so I partially lied. "Well at first, Tanya and Edward were having an argument and then she started yelling and saying rude things about Bella so Edward and Tanya walked outside and then Lauren and her little clan of barbies were standing by our table and Lauren kept staring at me in an un-friendly kind of way so I asked her if she needed help and she replied no then she picked up Edward's plate of salad and threw it at me and then it took off from there." I replied very sweetly. I knew I was winning him over. "So the initial person who started the food fight was Lauren?" Mr. Faygen asked. I shook my head yes and asked if he needed anything else. "Yes, please inform Isabella, Emmett, and Alice that I will be calling them up as witnesses." He said looking down at his papers. I left his office and sent a text to Bells, Ally, and Emmett to meet me outside of the gym.

**BPOV**

Emmett, Alice, and I received text's from Rosalie to meet her outside to we walked out of the gym and waited for Rose. When she started walking up she didn't look like she was in trouble which was a relief. I would hate myself if she got in trouble because of me. "So what's the verdict babe?" Emmett asked while wrapping her in his arms. Rose told us the story she gave Mr. Faygen and Emmett, Alice and I were laughing at how gullible he was. At least we wouldn't be the ones that got in trouble. All four of us walked back into the gym and took seats in the back. I spotted Edward and Tanya in the front row and just as I was going to turn my head away from the two Edward turned around spotted me and gave me a breath-taking smile. Tanya looked at where he was looking and pulled his lips to hers when she saw he was smiling at me. Why couldn't he realize I was better for him? After the hour long speech Mr. Faygen gave us the end of school bell rang and we all filed out of the gym before the principle decided to change his mind. On the way out of school I saw Tanya and Edward in a heated argument standing by his car. I wasn't sure what it was about but I heard my name come out of Tanya's mouth at least three times when I was walking to my car. Alice and Rosalie were already at my car so we quickly got in and headed to Alice's house.

"Can you believe that on our first day of school we start a food fight in the cafeteria?" Alice asked, laughing and pulling spaghetti out of her hair.

"I know, right! But really none of this would have happened if Edward hadn't asked out that slut." Rosalie said. I loved how blunt she could be.

"I saw them arguing when I was walking to my car when we got out of the gym." I said.

"Really? Well maybe he will drop Tanya and ask you out finally." Alice said looking in the passenger mirror. She swears that Edward and I are meant to be together and even though she may be right I just don't see him ever going for his best friend. We pulled up to Alice's house and I didn't see Edward's car so I pulled into the garage and parked my car. We walked into the house and Esme was in the kitchen baking what smelled like chocolate chip cookies. We tried sneaking up to Alice's room without Esme seeing us but she heard the door close and walked into the front room. "What in God's name happened to you girls? Why do you ladies have food all over you?" Esme asked. I always envied Esme's natural beauty. She had caramel, shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes; that's where Edward got his gorgeous eyes. "Well Lauren and her click of dumbos started a food fight and we were unfortunately in the middle of the room so we couldn't exactly avoid it."Alice told her mom. Esme shook her head and sent us upstairs to change and get cleaned. Alice gave Rosalie and I clothes to change into and told us to just take showers there. Rosalie and I looked at each other and before I could say anything Rose yelled, "I call hallway bathroom!" I looked at Alice and she was just giggling. "It's okay Bella, I will take a shower in my bathroom, Rose will take a shower in the hallway bathroom, and you can take a shower in Edward's bathroom. I'm sure he won't mind." When Alice said this she started wiggling her eyebrows and Rose was giggling while walking to the bathroom. I groaned and walked to Edward's room. It wasn't the fact that I hadn't been in his room before that made me so uncomfortable just the fact that I would be taking a shower in his bathroom without him knowing was what worried me. He could walk in any time and I wouldn't even know. I pushed aside my fears and walked across his almost completely tidy room and into his bathroom. It still amazed me how many CD's Edward had. I quickly stripped and got into his shower. I let all my worries and fears wash away in the hot shower. I didn't want to hog up all the water so I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked down at the clothes Alice had given me and realized Alice had forgotten to give me bottoms. All I had was a tank top, bra, and underwear. I didn't know what to do so I changed into what she had given me and peeked out of Edward's door to make sure he wasn't in there. The room was clear so I made a dash for the door but right as I opened the door Edward walked right into me. We both fell on the ground but I somehow fell on top of Edward. My cheeks immediately turned ten shades dark. Edward took one look at how red my face was and just started bursting out laughing. This was one of the many things I loved about Edward. He knew exactly how to turn the mood from awkward situation to un-awkward. We both got up and it wasn't until his eyes had roamed my body from top to bottom that I remembered I was only wearing a tank top and underwear. His eyes turned a shade darker and he started walking towards me. Instinctively I walked backwards but couldn't walk any further since my back was against the wall of Edward's room. He was so close to me I could smell the cologne he was wearing. I knew if I didn't get out of here I would never have the strength to leave. "I have to go." I said and quickly walked out of his room and into Alice's room as fast as I could. Alice and Rosalie were both sitting on the bed and when they first saw me they started laughing so hard they fell of Alice's bed. "It's not funny! Alice you forgot to give me shorts!" I whined. She looked at me and started laughing again. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, starting to get frustrated. "Because I did give you shorts you just left them on my bed." Alice said in between giggles. Oops. So I went through all that with Edward and I couldn't even blame it on Alice. I wasn't planning on telling Alice and Rosalie about what happened with Edward because I knew they would just say that he secretly loves me but he's too scared to tell me. After working on a little bit of homework with the girls and eating some of Esme's amazing cookies I decided I would head home. I said good-bye to the girls and Esme and walked out to my car.

"Bells wait!" I heard Edwards velvety voice call out. This is what I was trying to avoid all night. "Uhh I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, you know with Tanya. She just gets insecure about me talking to other girls." Edward said looking everywhere but at me. He was probably too ashamed of himself for even thinking about kissing me.

"It's fine, Edward. I'm _sure_ she didn't mean it." I said with thick sarcasm. Typical Edward, always sticking up for Tanya. I turned to get in my car when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Really Bells. She isn't like that. She just had a bad day and kind of just lashed out. Once you get to know her you'll like her." Edward replied still holding my arm.

"No thanks." I said pulling my arm away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking towards me again.

"Nothing." I answered looking down.

"Come on Bella. Really? I've known you since 7th grade. Something is obviously bothering you. Is it Tanya? I already talked to her and she's going to lay off on you and me." He said, picking my head up and making me look at him.

"I'm fine." I said and pulled away completely from him and got into my car. I drove out of the Cullen's parking lot and took one last glance before the drive way disappeared and saw Edward standing there watching my car drive out of the Cullen's residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks went smoothly. Tanya and I hadn't had any run-ins with each other and when we did she looked the other way or acted like she didn't see me. Edward and I got back into the routine or going out during the weekend, just as best friends. At first Tanya had a fit about it when she found out but again Edward talked to her. It was Thursday and Edward and I had plans to go to the movies tonight and then hang out with the gang on Friday. But I knew something was off when I didn't see him in the morning or in our math class. After class I walked to the cafeteria by myself and sat down at our usual table. I waited ten minutes and Edward still hadn't showed up.

"Hey Alice, have you seen Edward today?" I asked Alice hoping she didn't hear the hostility in my voice.

"Sure I saw him this morning with Tanya and then I saw him during passing periods with Tanya too. Why?" She asked looking confused. I always knew what Edward was up to and what he was doing.

"Well I didn't see him this morning and he wasn't in math class today, so I was just wondering if maybe you knew where he was." I said looking around the cafeteria.

"I'm about as clueless as you are sugar." Alice responded. The rest of lunch dragged and I was tempted several times to text Edward and ask but I didn't want to seem like I was bugging him. I walked to my car, after school, slightly disappointed that I hadn't seen Edward all day. I didn't even know if we were still on for tonight.

"Hey bells." Edward said, sneaking up behind me and making me fling against my car, startled.

"Geesh Edward! Did you really have to sneak up like a stocker?" I said trying to restart my heart.

"Sorry. When an opportunity comes I just have to take it." He said smiling down at me.

"So why weren't you at school today?" I knew he was at school but I didn't want to seem like a stocker.

"I was." He said. I looked up at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. Something was definitely up.

"Oh well I didn't see you in math today." I pressed. I wanted to know what was up with his sudden mood change.

"Yeah I had to take care of some things." he said. Before I could say something else Edward said, "Umm so do you think we could reschedule our movie night and instead you come over? I need to talk to you." Finally he looked up at me and every thought in my head went away. All I could do was nod my head. "Okay you can come around 7." And again before I could answer he walked off, got in his car and drove out of the parking lot. It took me about a minute to fully recover and get in my car and another minute to start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

At 5 I started pacing back and forth. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about and it worried me. Did he want to confess he true feelings for me? No I couldn't get my hopes up like that. But the thought of it put a smile on my face. Maybe he was going to say he didn't want to be friends anymore and he wanted me to leave him alone. That thought sent a sharp pain to my chest. I needed to calm down. I grabbed my paperback cover of Withering Heights and sat on my bed and attempted to read. That only lasted about 20 minutes. I decided I should kill time by jumping in the shower in an attempt to calm my nerves. I got in and immediately the hot water soothed my skin. But with the shower came a roaming mind. I started thinking again about what Edward wanted to talk to me about. He looked serious and that's what made me nervous. At 6:45 I couldn't wait any longer I jumped in my beat down truck and zoomed off to Edward's house. I arrived in record time, well for my truck. I walked up to the house and right before I was going to knock the door flung open and my best friend flung herself at me.

"Oh! Hey Alice." I said, trying to recover the surprising greeting.

"Bells! What are you doing here?" She asked, but she had that mischievous look and I knew she knew why I was here.

"Oh, Edward wanted me to stop by so here I am." I said awkwardly trying to get into the house and out of her accusing glances.

"Hey Bells. You can just come on up." Edward said from the top of the stairs. I walked around Alice and her glares and up the stairs. Edward held the door open for me and I walked in. I sat on the edge of his bed and an awkward silence fell.

"Sooo…." I said trying to break the silence. Right after I said this Edward started pacing back and forth in front of his bed. He was trying to say something but stopped every time. "Edward just spit it out."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and stopped pacing. "It's about Tanya." He stopped talking but started pacing again.

"Go on." I encouraged. I didn't know what this had to do with me but I still listened.

"She just- I just- no." He tried. "She just- lately she's been clingy, too clingy, and she's been making up excuses so that I end up being with her more than hanging out with you guys and today during passing period she wanted to go out tonight but I told her we were going to the movies and she got mad and stormed off and she won't answer her phone. I haven't talked to her since the incident. I don't know what I did wrong because it seemed that she was just fine with us hanging out and I don't know what to do or say to her." He sat by me with his head in his hands. "And on top of that lately she's been more physical with me. We've talked about having sex but I wanted to wait until we were both ready but she gets even more mad when I decline her. I don't know what to do." Hearing him talk about all his problems made me feel stupid for worrying earlier.

"Edward?" I said trying to get him to look up at me. "Edward look at me." I said in a stern voice. "I think Tanya and you need to sit down and have a talk about what you too want in each other. You're not going to solve anything if you don't try and talk it through. And well maybe we shouldn't go out so much since it makes her upset." Right after I said the last part Edward jumped up and shouted, "No! I like Tanya a lot I really do but I don't want her to come in between us. You're my best friend and I don't want her to ruin our friendship." I didn't miss when he said 'like' instead of 'love'.

"Okay I understand it was just a suggestion. But I really do think you should talk to her." I said. I should have felt touched that our relationship meant so much to him but I wanted to be more than friends. Edward agreed to talk to her Friday morning, since he demanded that the gang would be hanging out tomorrow. It was already 8:45, too late to go to the movies, so we decided to just stay at Edward's house and watch movies there. Alice came and joined us too and around 11 I decided I should head home. I notified my mom that I was home and changed into pajamas.

*Next Day*

I woke up in a bad mood since I hadn't gotten very much sleep last night. I couldn't help but think about Edward the whole night. I woke up, got dressed, grabbed a quick breakfast, and left my house. When I arrived at school I pulled in to the parking spot next to Alice and immediately I saw that she was giddy about something. I wasn't even half way out of my truck when Alice came by my car and shouted, "Edward broke up with Tanya!" I nearly fell out my truck from how loud she said it and the shock of what she had just said.

"WHAT?" I said finally registering what she had just told me. Kids walking into campus gave me weird looks but I didn't care. "How do you know? Why? What did he tell you?" I asked all at once.

"Well after you left last night Edward left also so I figured maybe he would be meeting you somewhere."I rolled my eyes at the last part. "But he came home looking somewhat relieved and he told me that he went to Tanya's house last night and that they talked about them being together and that she kept blaming you for everything that was wrong with their relationship so Edward ended it there." Alice said. My mouth was just hanging up from the shock. I was pissed that Tanya had the nerve to blame me for everything but glad Edward handled it.

"Wow." I said still shocked.

"Yeah tell me about it." We started walking into the campus grounds when we met up with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose.

"So did you hear the news? Eddie boy is free now." Emmett said laughing out loud.

"Yeah Alice just told me." I said looking around for Edward.

"Now you can go get your man." Emmett said a little bit too loud, so he earned a smack from Rose.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Em." I said with thick sarcasm. The bell rang so I walked to my first period feeling overjoyed. My bad mood from this morning was replaced with a feeling I couldn't describe. I hadn't seen Edward this morning but the news about the break-up was all over school. I walked into English and saw Alice already sitting in her seat and Tanya was surrounded by a ton of girls and she was obviously fake crying. Fifteen minutes into class and I received a text from Edward.

**Meet me behind west hall please.**

That's all he wrote. He didn't give me an explanation or anything. I excused myself to the 'bathroom' and walked to where Edward wanted me to meet him. I saw him waiting behind the building.

"Hey I heard about the break up. I'm sor-" before I could finish talking Edward's lips were on mine. He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. The only thing that mattered for those few seconds were just Edward and I. I didn't care that he had just broken up with his girlfriend. Nothing mattered. He pulled away so we could catch our breath and I looked up to his emerald green eyes and saw them shining.

"Wow." Was my brilliant response.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it's always been you Bella." He answered. His lips were on mine once again and I have never been in a better place. No words were said for a good minute.

"Uhh I should probably get back to class." I said. I didn't want to arouse any suspicions from Alice.

"Okay. I'll see you in math." He said with certainty. He kissed me once more on my lips and then once on my nose. I walked back into class knowing that my cheeks were very red. Alice raised her eyebrows at me when I walked and I just shook my head. She tried to ask me questions but I ignored her. When the bell rang I raced out of class so that Alice couldn't interrogate me. I quickly walked across the campus into the math building and into my classroom. I saw Edward sitting down and when I walked into class his face lit up like a little kids on Christmas day. I walked over to our seats and took a seat. I wasn't sure if we were a thing or if he wanted anyone to know about us so I laid low. In the middle of class though Edward grabbed my hand underneath the desk and held it until class ended. Our hands fit perfectly together and I couldn't help but love the way his hand felt holding mine. When I bell rang he released my hand and I missed the contact. We walked into the lunch room with smiles on both of our faces and as soon as Alice saw us she shrieked, so loudly that the whole cafeteria looked at her like she was smoking pot. When we got to the table Alice immediately dragged me outside.

"So are you?" She didn't waste time on anything.

"I don't understand what you're referring to." I decided to just play dumb.

"Oh cut the bullshit Bells. I saw both of your guys faces when you walked in." she responded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And with that I walked back inside. I sat by Edward and again he grabbed my head. I turned to look at him and he just smiled at me. During lunch Alice kept giving Edward and I these side-way glances and I knew she knew. After lunch Edward walked me to my physics class and told me he would meet me after school he was about to lean down when the tardy bell rang. I walked into class hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble. Since we weren't able to get in kiss before class I decided to surprise Edward by leaving class early and waiting by his classroom. The teacher let me out fifteen minutes early so I had plenty of time. I walked up the stairs and right as I opened the door I saw Edward hovering over Tanya.

"Please Tanya, I made a mistake." He said to her. They were so close their bodies were almost touching. I was about to leave when Tanya said, "And what about Bella? I know something is going on between you two." She said accusingly. The next words that came out of Edwards's mouth hurt me bad.

"Tanya, Bella doesn't mean anything to me, I swear. Nothing has every happened between us and nothing will ever happen. Please you have to believe Bella doesn't matter to me. It's always been you." He said. He leaned his head down and their lips met. I felt like my whole world came crashing down. I quickly ran back downstairs and into the nearest bathroom. I cried for what felt like hours but really it was only ten minutes because the school bell rang. I cleaned myself as best as I could and walked to my car. Edward was already there waiting for me and just seeing him made my heart ache. I walked up to him and he immediately leaned his head down to kiss me but I ducked out of the way.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused. There were students everywhere and the last thing I wanted was a scene but I was not going to be played.

"Did you really mean what you said?"I asked. I wanted to know the truth.

"About what?" he said getting more confused.

"That's it's always been me? Did you really mean that?" I asked already getting mad at him and myself for being so stupid.

"Of course." He said and tried again to lean in for a kiss but I just pushed him back. "What's wrong? Can I at least have a kiss?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure Tanya will give you one." I said. I tried getting around Edward to get into my truck but he was blocking the entrance.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Seriously? Did he have to continue lying to my face?

"Cut the bullshit Edward. I know I never mattered to you so stop lying to me." I said trying again to get around him but he wasn't bugging. People were starting to slow down to hear what we were saying.

"Bella, where is this coming from?" he asked again.

"I went to go and surprise you before school ended. That's where it's coming from." I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Bella it's not what you mean." Understanding came to his face.

"Then what is it Edward? Were you just saying those things to make her feel better? Or were they really true?" I said raising my voice so that anyone near would hear.

"No! They weren't true but I-" he wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

"Thanks a lot Edward. I really see how you treat a real friend." I said and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately he grabbed my arm and brought me back in front of him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're just as much to blame for this too! I didn't choose to fall in love with two different girls!" Oh so now he was trying to turn this on me? Hell no.

"Excuse me? Ha! Love? If you truly love me you wouldn't have told Tanya that I didn't matter to you. If you truly loved me you wouldn't have told her that nothing happened between us when early you kissed me. So don't you dare try and turn this thing against me." I said. By now we had a crowd circling my truck and I knew any minute now the traitor tears would start falling. So I pushed Edward out of the way and jumped into my truck.

"Oh yeah there you go again. Just run. Just like you ran from Jacob instead of facing your problems." That was a low blow. During my sophomore year I dated this guy named Jacob Black and into our third month of going out he started to get physically abusive and one day I couldn't take it anymore so I just ran. And like always Edward was there for me, with waiting arms. The fact that he was throwing this back in my face really pissed me off. I jumped out of my track and did the first thing that came to mind. My hand came in contact with his cheek and I heard gasps from everyone around. I was shocked that I was even capable of slapping anyone none the less Edward. I have never seen anyone so shocked in my life. Right at that moment Mr. Faygen walked in and was trying to see what the commotion was. When he reached Edward and I he said, "What's happening here?" I looked at Edward to see if he would answer but he was still too shocked. I looked directly at Edward when I answered, "Nothing Mr. Faygen, Nothing has ever happened, and nothing ever will happen." I jumped into my car and sped out of the parking lot. I couldn't believe that just this morning my mood had changed from grumpy to excited to depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday I spent the whole day in. I turned my phone and laptop off and kept my blinds closed. Friday night I came home and went straight to my room and didn't even join my parents for dinner. When I told my mom I wasn't hungry she knew by my voice that something was wrong. My mom tried talking to me before she went to bed but I wouldn't let her in my room. I didn't fall asleep until after midnight and was up early when I heard a car pull into my driveway. I noticed that both my parents' cars were gone and a yellow porsche was parked in my driveway. I knew Alice would be up in my room any minute since she knew where the spare key was. And just as I had thought Alice swung the door open and I turned my back to look at her and she was standing there with her hand on her hips staring at me.

"Are you even gonna bother turning your phone back on?" she said. I couldn't understand why_ she_ was upset. She wasn't embarrassed in front of half the school and had her heart broken.

"Why should I?" I asked while turning back around so my back was facing her.

"Look Bells I understand that you're hurting right now but you need to get up and out of your room. I bet you haven't even eaten." She walked over and sat at the edge of my bed. "Huh? Come on please get up. I hate seeing you like this." She tried again. I knew I was hurting her right now but getting up was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there.

"Okay Alice but I'm not leaving the house." I said. My luck is she would drive me to her house and I would see him there.

"Okay that's fine. Were taking baby steps here." Alice, not being exactly the best cook, ordered pizza and breadsticks for us and even made me take a shower. She hung out with me the rest of the day. Her talking most of the time and me just listening. When she did leave, around 10, she whispered, "Think about turning your phone back on. I hate not being able to text you." Before I could answer she had walked back out to her car and drove off. My parents had called around 8 to tell me they were going out to dinner, to not wait up for them. After Alice left I cleaned the kitchen and retreated back into my room. I sat on my bed; legs crossed, and stared at my phone. Should I turn it on?

I stared at my phone for what felt like forever but was only five minutes. What's the worst that could happen? I hit the red button and watched my phone come to life. Finally it reached my home screen and I had 11 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and 25 text messages. This was going to be harder than I thought. I checked the missed calls and three were from Alice, two from Rose, and six from Edward. What could he possibly have to say to me? I skipped the voicemails and went straight to the text messages. Six were from Alice, five from Rose, two from Emmett, and twelve texts from Edward. After what happened Friday I didn't ever want to see Edward again. I read Emmett's texts and I had to laugh. The first was:

**Bella Bear! I just heard what Eddie did to you and I want you to know I'm gonna re-arrange his face just for you! Love you little sister.**

And the second one was:

**So I know you're really upset right now but don't ignore us, please. Rose and Alice are going crazy not being able to talk with you. And Eddie has converted himself into a hermit. Talk to us.**

The last text was sent about four hours ago so I sent him a quick "okay" then went to read Edwards messages. Opening up the first one I knew I wouldn't be able to get through them all.

_**Bella, my best friend, I will never be able to make up for the pain I have caused you. I'm so very sorry. Please talk to me. I don't know what was going through my head Friday. I need to know that you will someday forgive me. I know it won't be anytime soon but I hope you will forgive me. Please, I'm so sorry for everything. **_

The second text was even harder:

_**Okay I understand that I'm the last person you want to talk to and I know most of these phone calls and text messages are probably worthless but I just want you to know that you mean more to me then Tanya has ever. Watching you drive away from me I felt like I had just made the worst mistake in my life. And thinking about it I know I did make the biggest mistake. Bringing up Jacob was the worst thing I could have ever done. I'm sorry. I also want you to know that Tanya and I are done…for good. Please, I need to hear your voice. I miss you and I'm sorry. I love you. **_

After the last part of the sentence I threw my phone across the room and it hit the wall then landed on the ground with a thud. I broke down for the third time. How could he still have the nerves to say he loved me? Haven't I already gone through enough? That night I cried myself to sleep.

Next morning I awoke to a beeping coming from across the room. The beeping wouldn't stop so I got up out of bed and saw my phone was blinking colors and beeping. I thought my phone would have been completely broken after I threw it. It only had minor scrapes on the screen but nothing major. Alice had recently called four times. I looked at the time and it was only eight in the morning. I decided to text her instead of hearing her hyperness this early.

**Bella: What Alice?** I walked over to my bed and laid back down. Within minutes I received a text back.

**Alice: Awe my baby turned her phone back on! Good for you! **

**Bella: Yes Alice I know. Now what do you want?**

**Alice: Okay Rose and I are really worried about you so we want to have a girls day!**

**Bella: Ughhh Alice! Please if you love me at all you will not make me do this!**

**Alice: Please Bells! We want you to get better! Please! Please! Please! Please!**

I knew that if she was here she would be giving me her famous puppy dog eyes and I would crumble under her will power. But because she wasn't standing in front of me I could easily decline and get out of it but I didn't want to be stuck in my room all day running Fridays conversation over in my head.

**Bella: Okay Alice but please no shopping!**

**Alice: Yay! Thanks Belly! Rose and I will be over there in an hour.**

What had I just gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Six hours later, twelve shopping bags, and numerous complaints from me, we finally walked out of the mall. To be honest I did enjoy myself but I would never admit it to Alice and Rose. It helped get my mind off things. We drove out of Port Angeles and I started thinking about Edward. Did he really feel bad about everything? Maybe if I gave him the chance. I stopped there. I didn't want to get into the "what if's". We turned down Alice's street and I started freaking out.

"Alice? Why are we going to your house? You know Edward is the last person I want to see right now." I told her. She looked in her rearview mirror and looked like my emotionally melt down didn't bother her at all.

"Yes Bella I am aware that Edward and you are not talking but Esme was even worried about you and wanted us to all have lunch with her." She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Great now I felt bad for making Esme feel bad.

"Alright Alice but Edward isn't going to be there is he?" If he was going to be there I don't even know what I would do.

"Of course not Bells! Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went dirt bike riding this morning and aren't supposed to be home till late today."

We arrived at Alice's house and took out Rose and Alice's bags and left mine in the car. Esme greeted us by the front door and immediately led us to the back yard. We had a late lunch and just sat around talking. Surprisingly it was a sunny day in Forks so I wasn't in need of a sweater. We ran out of things to talk about so it was quiet for a good minute. It wasn't awkward it was just quiet. I had my back to the back door so I didn't see who walked out.

"Mom have you seen my stripped tie?" I turned around in my chair and Edward was standing by the back door in black dress pants, a white button up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned. I had to admit, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"All your ties are hanging up in the laundry room. Do you have plans tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm taking Tanya to dinner." He said this while buttoning the rest of his shirts. He finally noticed me when I gasped when I realized what his plans were. He looked at me and for a second I thought he looked sympathetic. He was about to say something to me when Alice cut him off.

"Okay Edward you know where your tie is so you can go now." Thank goodness Alice stepped in. I didn't feel like to putting up with Edward. Everything from Friday came flooding into my mind and I remembered one of the text's I had read from him.

_**Okay I understand that I'm the last person you want to talk to and I know most of these phone calls and text messages are probably worthless but I just want you to know that you mean more to me then Tanya has ever. Watching you drive away from me I felt like I had just made the worst mistake in my life. And thinking about it I know I did make the biggest mistake. Bringing up Jacob was the worst thing I could have ever done. I'm sorry. I also want you to know that Tanya and I are done…for good. Please, I need to hear your voice. I miss you and I'm sorry. I love you. **_

Well I got my answer. Everything he said to me was a total lie. I felt even more stupid for even thinking he had truly felt sorry for everything. I refused to have a meltdown in front of Alice, Rose, and Esme. Edward stood by the door a little bit too long then walked back inside.

"Sorry Bells! Emmett said they would be gone for a while! I'm so sorry!" Rose kept apologizing after Edward had left. I took a much needed shaky breath.

"It's okay Rose. I'm fine." All three of them gave me sympathetic looks and I didn't want anyone giving me pity. "Alice I need to get home in time so I can cook Charlie's dinner can you take me home?" I knew they knew that I was lying since it was only 4:30 but they didn't push me which I was thankful for.

"Yeah let me just grab my keys and I'll meet you at the car." Alice said. I gave good-bye hugs to Rose and Esme and promised Rose that if I needed anything I would call her. I walked through the back door and headed to the front room. I was rounding the corner and ran right into Edward. I took an extra two steps back and just glared at him.

"Look Bella-" he tried but I cut him off.

"Save it Edward. I don't want to hear more lies coming from you." I pushed past him and headed for the front door. Before I could open it Edward pulled my wrist back.

"Wait Bella. Please let me explain. I hate not being able to talk to my best friend. I don't know if you read any of my texts or listened to my voicemails but-" again I stopped him from talking.

"Oh I read a few of the texts and what you're doing tonight proves that you lied to me. Why would you tell me that Tanya and you are done yet you're going to dinner with her? You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. It's not worth my time." And with that I opened the door and walked to Alice's car. She took one look at me and knew I had talked to Edward. I got in the car and slammed the door shut.

**APOV**

Bella walked out from the house and immediately I knew she was pissed. She got in my car and slammed the door close.

"Bells I know your mad but please don't take your anger out on my car." I said trying to lighten the mood. "You want to talk about it?" I pressed.

"I just don't get it. How can someone say that they love you and that you're their best friend and everything and then go and treat you like shit!" Wow when Bella cusses that's how you know she's pissed. "I really don't know what he was thinking? Like he tells me that Tanya means nothing to him and I was actually thinking that he was sincere and then he takes her to dinner!" She stopped talking and looked down at her hands. Edward was definitely going to get a piece of my mind when I get home.

"Bells? I know that Edward is being a big jerk right now but you cannot let him control you." Bella's head snapped up and she was going to object but I started talking before she could. "What I mean is that because he's being a jerk to you, you stay home and you're not eating and you're turning into a hermit! Don't satisfy him and let him get the upper hand. He knows that you're hurting right now and you staying away from everyone is just making it worst." She looked up at me and had a few tears in her eyes. We pulled into her driveway and I wiped her tears away. "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow or do you want to drive?" I asked.

"It's okay I'll be fine to drive." She said. I helped her get out all her bags she got from shopping earlier and took them to her room. I made sure she was really okay and drove home. I pulled up to the driveway and saw Tanya's car parked in _my _parking spot. She sure does have some nerves. I walked in and set my purse and keys down. I heard some commotion coming from the kitchen so naturally I walked that way. I walked in and Edward and Tanya were in heated argument. Tanya noticed me walk in and sneered at me. Seriously? Last time I checked this was my house. I knew what would make her mad.

"Edward have you seen Bella's purse? She thinks she left it here earlier." I said sweetly. I knew that Bella had her purse but Tanya knowing that Bella was here would make her mad. Edward's eyes bulged out when I said this and glared at me. I skipped to the fridge and made it seem like I was looking for something.

"What?" Tanya all but screamed. "Why was _she_ here?"

"Look Tanya can we please just drop it? Our reservations are in fifteen minutes and we still have a lot to talk about. Please can we just leave?" Edward begged. His obliviousness made me sick.

"Whatever." Tanya answered.

"Actually Edward can I have a word with you _alone_ please?" I made it clear that I didn't want Tanya in the kitchen when I was talking to him.

"Whatever you say to Edward can be said to me." She said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Obviously if I wanted you to know what we were talking about I would have said 'Edward and Tanya can I talk to you?' therefore you can wait outside by the car." I said pointing towards the front door. She huffed and walked outside. Edward stood there just watching the front door. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What the hell is your problem Edward?" I said catching him off guard.

"Excuse me?" he answered actually looking confused.

"You heard me Edward. Why are you even still with Tanya?" His ignorance was getting the better of me.

"Look its none of your business Alice." He answered then tried walking out of the kitchen but I stopped him.

"The hell it is! When my best friend is getting hurt by it then yes it is my business." I said getting madder at him. Again he tried walking around me but I wasn't bugging.

"Look Alice can we talk about this some other time? I kind of have plans right now." He said like he was stating the obvious.

"Oh so first you blow off your best friend and now you blow off your own blood sister for some whore that doesn't even love you. Okay I totally understand now." I knew I was being a bitch but he wasn't helping my attitude either.

"Alice do not call her a whore alright? And just drop the whole thing now move out of the way I need to go." He lightly pushed me out of the door frame and I watched him walk out of the front door. I heard two cars drive off so I figured Edward wasn't driving her home. I walked upstairs and slammed my door shut.

**BPOV**

Right after Alice left I lugged all my bags of new clothes upstairs. I didn't plan on buying anything but Alice knew how to get her way. After everything was put away a wave of loneliness and anxiety washed over me. I didn't know what to do so I slid down my wall and pulled my knees to my chest and just sat there and cried. I sat like that for what felt like forever until my phone beeped. There was a knock at my door. I reluctantly walked downstairs. My parents were still gone at work and usually got home around six so I didn't know who was here. I opened the door and was thoroughly confused.

"What are you doing here?"

**I know this is a late update but school has started and yeah. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I like reviews! **

**P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Flashback: _

"_What are you doing here?" _

I stood face to face with Tanya. Why was she here?

"Look Bella I don't have time to have a nice talk with you. I came to tell you that you need to stay away from Edward. He only needs to focus on _me _and that's all. So don't even think about coming near him anymore. He doesn't love you and he never has. Just stay away." Tanya said calmly. Before I could answer she turned around and got in her car and drove away. I stood at my doorstep for about a minute until I could collect myself. I didn't know what to do so I called Alice. She answered on the first ring and before I could say anything she said, "I'm on my way."

I left the front door open and walked upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed in a fetal position. Five minutes later I heard Alice's car pull into my drive-way. I listened for the front door to open and heard footsteps coming upstairs. I looked up and Alice's small body was in my doorway. "What happened?" she asked sitting on the foot of my bed. I told her everything that happened and just mentioning Tanya's name seemed to put Alice on the edge. "I swear when I see that girl tomorrow at school I'm going to rip every single piece of her hair." Alice said standing up in fury after I finished my story. "No please don't do anything Alice. If she makes him happy then let them be." I said looking down. "Bells I don't know what Edward did to even get you to look at him. You are _way_ too nice for him." She said sitting back down on my bed. "I think that's my problem. I let everyone walk all over me and I don't stand up for myself. Not anymore though." I said with determination. "I'm proud of you." That's all I needed to hear from her to know that I could do this. Shortly after our talk my parents arrived home and I made sure Alice didn't tell them anything about what happened. Alice left after eating dinner with us. I cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs. I felt slightly alone but I also felt a wave of courage surge through me. I was tired of having everyone think they can get away with hurting me.

***Next Morning***(Monday)

I woke up earlier than usual, giddy and excited about school. I took a shower than blow-dried and straightened my hair. I walked over to my closet and saw a hanger with dark, ripped jeans, a white and gray cardigan with a brown top, and cream colored flats with gold jewelry. _(Pics on Profile)_ The hanger had a note that read: **Today is the day to prove that Edward does not control your life. Knock em' dead ;)**

I smiled at her thoughtfulness. She was always one step ahead of me. I changed and for the first time in a week applied eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. My parents were still asleep so I grabbed my keys and drove to Starbucks. I ordered a vanilla bean Frappuccino and a breakfast croissant. I ate quickly and drove to school. I pulled into the parking lot and the only space available was next to Edward's car. I took a much needed breath and pulled swiftly into the spot. I sat in the car for a couple seconds. I finally grabbed my bag and hopped out of my car. I met Alice at Rosalie's car and she and Rose both hollered and whistled at me. I laughed at their goofiness and all three of us walked into school. My morning went normal until English. I walked in and Tanya and her click glared at me until I sat down. Feeling a bit in a bored mood I turned to Tanya. "Do you have a staring problem?" I asked looking straight at Tanya.

"No, I was just trying to think what Edward _ever_ saw in you." She smiled.

"Yeah well I'm still wondering how much money he's getting paid to be with _you_." I replied. Alice walked in and sat down next to me and gave me a high-five. Before she could reply the teacher walked in and Tanya said, "This isn't over." I pretended I didn't even hear her. Class ended and as I stood up Tanya walked past and purposely bumped into me. "Excuse you!" Alice said. Tanya just kept walking. Alice and I separated and before she left she wished me good luck. I had my math class with Edward and I knew this was going to be tough. I walked quickly to class hoping to get there before Edward, and ask to change my seat but when I walked in Edward was already there. I walked in and Edward's head shot up. He stared at me up until I sat down. I didn't look at him or even talk to him. Several times it looked like he wanted to say anything but didn't. We finished our lesson early and had ten minutes of free time. The first thirty seconds was insanely awkward because everyone else was talking but you could tell they were waiting for us to start fighting again.

"You know Bells, you're still my best friend. Even if I'm not yours." He said looking at me. I still didn't look up at him. I was shocked he even said anything to me.

"That's nice." I said simply. I didn't want to have this conversation with him but I knew that being friends for over five years doesn't just end over a weekend. "Just answer one question. Are Tanya and you going out?" I needed to know if there was any chance of us being friends again.

"Yes." He said quietly with his head down. "But it's not what you think, we-"he answered. I cut him off.

"That's all I need to know." The bell rang and I swiftly grabbed my bag and left the room. I walked into the cafeteria and the gang was already sitting at our table. I sat down next to Emmett and he gave me a hug.

"How're you holding up?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Em." I would probably use this excuse several times today. Edward walked into the cafeteria and started walking towards us. Jasper stood up from the table and met him before he reached the table. They were talking about something and I saw Edwards face fall at whatever Jasper told him. I heard Tanya's name thrown in there and immediately Edward got upset. Edward stormed out of the cafeteria and I saw Tanya run after him.

"Dude, what did you say to him?" Emmett asked.

"I told him bluntly that we didn't want him at the table if he was still going out with Tanya because all she does is cause trouble. I also told him that he had to choose between us or her." After he said this Jasper looked at me and smiled. After all my classes I was walking to my car and I looked up and Edward was leaning against my car. I immediately tensed up. My day went smoothly and I did not want any fighting. I continued walking like I didn't see him and when I got close enough to my car Edward stood in front of my door.

"You're in the way can you please move?" I asked politely. He just stared at me emotionless. "Edward can you move?" I asked less politely.

"Bella, are you really going to stay mad at me forever?" He asked.

"Well if you don't move out of my way than yes, possibly." I replied stubbornly. He still stood in front of my door, not moving.

"Bella has she really become that big of a problem between us that you can't even look at me?" He asked still looking at me but I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No. It's no longer her anymore. You have thrown this friendship out the window. It's not her fault anymore. If you want to blame someone than blame yourself. Now move so I can get in my car please." I answered. He moved over and climbed into his car. I pulled out first and sped off. I felt relieved that I had finally spoken up to him. I just want my senior year to be drama-free.

_AN: I am so so so so sorry this is incredibly late but I have had no time to write. I'm on spring break now so I should be able to finish. REVIEW please!_


End file.
